


Hiveswap Imaginings

by DoubleX



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Hopefully you'll like them, I Don't Even Know, I kind of wanna call it Dentrade, M/M, Multi, OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleX/pseuds/DoubleX
Summary: These are literally just going to be character studies for characters that we know next-to-nothing about, so I hope you enjoy the stupidity :)I'll be doing some research on the Extended Zodiac pages too, and hopefully we'll end up with some good stuff???





	Hiveswap Imaginings

It wasn't coffee, Tyzias reflected as she stared into the yawning fucking abyss of her first evening mug, but it would do. The scalding leaf fluid, as Nihkee prompted her to call the stuff, didn't have enough caffeine in it to shock a grub; perhaps her body would believe in its stimulant powers and she'd make it to dawn without zoning out. The tealblood was leant against the comforting white warmth that was Bearbecue, researching the architectural roots of philosophortitude in communal hive stems and possibly more fucking bored than she had ever been. Just as the time between Tyzias' impromptu revision session starting and her jumping out of the highest window in the tower began to decline past a reasonable level, a welcome distraction arrived.

alveolateGawdelpus [AG] began trolling tubiformTatterdemalion [TT]

AG: Heey Tyzias, can I \/eent about someething?   
AG: Aree you theeree, Ty? (:€   
TT: fncking whaŢ im bnsy  
TT: oh iŢs yon  
TT: well im snper bnsy bnŢ id siŢ Ţhrough anyŢhing for yon my dear zebede =;7   
AG: Dudee. I ha\/ee a moirail - you kno\/\/ how Day geets about theesee things ]:€   
AG: Daraya not Day*  
TT: im preŢŢy snre that eiŢher works   
TT: fncking daywalkers  
AG: Hey. Don't bee a bitch about my moirail. |:€  
TT: bnzz bnzz moŢherfncker =>:7  
AG: ):€  
AG: Your kismeesis is rubbing off on you, Ty.  
TT: so motherfncking whaŢ if she is moŢherfncker lmho   
TT: at leasŢ im not Ţoo scared Ţo Ţalk to my fncking moirail and wonld liŢerally rather Ţalk my problems onŢ wiŢh my kismesis' moirail lmfho  
AG: ...  
TT: jnsŢ saying =:p   
AG: ... |:<<<<<<€  
TT: <> lmho 

alveolateGawdelpus [AG] ceased trolling tubiformTatterdemalion [TT]

Shit. Tyzias had grasped the opportunity for a friendly conversation and thrown it over the bone parapet. A complete obsession with true crime and a house made of lusii corpses did not make for too much interaction, and yet Tyzias would be culled before she went down to the seaside villages of her own accord and had to listen to the seadwellers' waffling. She'd harpoon them, and see how they liked their fish puns then. Then again, she'd be the prime suspect. Hoofbeastshit.

Maybe a quick chat with Nihkee or Chahut would cheer her up. Opting to brew more of that awful green tea over freezing to death, Tyzias made it her business to check the trading stocks. Mallek was better at this kind of thing, but there she was and there was the offer; one kilogrub of unground beans for 450 saltwater fish above a certain size bracket. Tyzias snapped up the offer (fucking  _seadwellers_ ) and patted Bearbecue's fifth leg. "C'mon, you. We're going fishing."

**Who do you want to be next?**

You're Nihkee Moolah regardless, because thîs bîtch døesn't fuckîn care what you want. 

If Nihkee got one more meowbeastcall from a gamblignant whilst she was trying to set up her archery range, she was going to slap a bitch. Yes, yes, very funny, the indigoblood girl in the lawnrings with the miniclasp leg and three-pronged horns. As it was, she  _politely_ slammed the door in the sweaty cobaltblood's face to much raucous laughter from their friends. They were getting bolder, travelling further inland each time to terrorise the lowbloods and ransack the midbloods' modest hives. And seeing as the only other nearby highblood, in the loosest sense of the word, was Mallek - possibly the least useful fighter she'd ever come across - it fell squarely on Nihkee's broad shoulders to protect the pathetic and the brave alike. Apparently the local golds were building a statue of her, which was cute but a little condescending.

Shaken by the seventh such dangerous encounter this sweep, Nihkee watched the gamblignants slink back to their ships on the horizon. She had won a battle of politics, and there was no place for their cutlasses against the steel of her smiling threat. Snakemum's...unmissable presence probably helped, too. She really was the best Archobra there had ever been, and Nihkee told her lusus as much as the former turned on her buckletop and began to aim for the sloppily-painted targets she had set up in the basement.

griseousGilderoy [GG] began trolling tubiformTatterdemalion [TT]

GG: Uuuugh (ør Î guess nnnngh hehe) Tyzî are yøu there  


GG: Høw abøut nøw Ør maybe nøw  


GG: Høw abøut nøw Ør maybe nøw  


GG: Trøll me when yøu can økay Lîke really Î tøtally need yøu 

griseousGilderoy [GG] ceased trolling tubiformTatterdemalion [TT]

TT: snp yon wonderfnl troll  


TT: ah shiŢ 

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets any attention I'll finish the chapter kk


End file.
